The proposed project is designed to develop an interdisciplinary approach to the care and management of the injured patient. Basic research programs identifying the reasons for the serious morbidity, disability and mortality involved in trauma are treated. The individual goals will be: 1) to investigate the problems of wound healing following trauma; 2) to assess the pathological bleeding states which aggravate morbidity and mortality; 3) to determine hemodynamic and pulmonary physiologic events which aggravate central nervous system injury; and 4) to investigate factors which aggravate post-traumatic pulmonary insufficiency.